sunday morning
by Hirega van Sutene
Summary: Karena bangun telat setelah hangover, bangun dengan baju kebesaran dan melihat di nakas ada aspirin, dan melihat ke depan dan ada Kris memeluknya adalah tiga hal paling favorit bagi Oh Sehun. ayo whaddup? im back.


Ada banyak hal yang Sehun suka, namun diantaranya ada tiga hal.

Pertama, bangun telat di hari Minggu, pagi hari sehabis _hangover_ atau berpesta gila-gilaan kemarin malam. Kedua, bangun dengan baju yang kebesaran dan kadang tanpa celana, lalu melihat di nakas ada segelas air putih dan aspirin. Lalu yang ketiga, menoleh ke atas dan melihat Kris di depannya memeluknya, dan memastikan ia tidak apa-apa.

**sunday morning © sayestoyaoi**

**Pair: Krishun**

**Genre: fluff/romance with a lil bit comedy**

**Summary: Karena bangun telat setelah hangover, bangun dengan baju kebesaran dan melihat di nakas ada aspirin, dan melihat ke depan dan ada Kris memeluknya adalah tiga hal paling favorit bagi Oh Sehun.**

**.**

**.**

_By now, _Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan kepala yang berdenyut-denyut dan suara yang terdengar lebih keras dari biasanya. Ia sudah terbiasa bangun dengan niat untuk pergi ke toilet dan muntah-muntah. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat penampilan dirinya, memakai baju kebesaran dan hanya celana dalam. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat alarm di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya, menunjukkan waktu jam sepuluh pagi. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat segelas air putih dan aspirin untuknya jika ia sudah bangun.

Namun, ia tidak pernah terbiasa melirik ke depan dan melihat gumpalan rambut pirang di belakangnya, wajah tidak terlalu nyenyak dan sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya. Pemilik rambut pirang itu memakai _sweatshirt_ berwarna merah dengan tulisan "_DEFENSE!_" dan Sehun menelan ludahnya karena _sweatshirt _itu hadiah darinya dan ia tuliskan dengan kata "defense". Ia tidak tahu Kris akan memakainya.

Ia tidak ingin membangunkan Kris karena jika ia bangun ia akan melepaskan pelukannya kepada Sehun _and it's just a shame_ karena Sehun sedikit kedinginan. Sehun akhirnya menetapkan dirinya untuk mengikuti jalur alis tebal milik Kris. Ia mengelus-elus kedua alis Kris dan ia melihat sendiri bagaimana bahu Kris yang tegang menjadi turun, dan Kris mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, karena Kris suka sentuhannya. Sehun berlanjut ke jambang Kris dan Kris sedikit bergerak karena mungkin Sehun dekat dengan area gelinya. Telinga Kris sudah Sehun bisiki banyak hal, rahasia-rahasia, cerita, dan "_i love you"_. Dan Kris terlihat seperti bapak-bapak, namun ketika ia tidur ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kelelahan sehabis bermain dan hanya Oh Sehun yang bisa melihat ini.

Sehun hanya merasa sangat, sangat bahagia bisa berada di pelukan Wu Yifan.

"_You're early to wake up_."

Sehun mendongak ke atas hanya melihat Kris mengusap-usap matanya dengan satu tangan dan ia merasa dirinya sudah tidak akan dipeluk Kris lagi. Ia sedikit sedih dan bibirnya manyun. Kris mengecup pelan bibir Sehun tiba-tiba, _and Sehun pretty much like the way Kris lips fits into his. _Sehun hanya diam, menutup mata, karena ciuman itu hanyalah ciuman kecil bersifat polos.

"_That's your morning kiss. Have you take the aspirin?" _

"_It's already 10am. And no, I haven't."_

Kris menghela napas. Ia tahu bahwa Sehun ingin disuapin aspirin karena Sehun begitu manja dengan Kris, tetapi sebenarnya Kris tidak bisa menahan dirinya ketika Sehun disampingnya. Kris mengambil segelas air dan aspirin di meja nakas. Ia memberi Sehun segelas air dan Sehun memegangnya. Kris menyobek sebungkus aspirin dan berkata kepada Sehun untuk membuka mulutnya. Dengan pelan, Kris memasukan pil aspirin itu ke mulut Sehun. Sehun langsung menelannya dengan instan sambil meminum air gelas.

"_Feeling better?"_

"_Much, much better." _Sehun maju, menatap pada Kris terlebih dahulu dan menutup matanya, sebelum mencium bibir Kris. _It wasn't an innocent kiss, Sehun wants Kris. _Kris membalas ciuman Sehun dan dengan pelan, mendorong Sehun ke tempat tidur. Tangan Sehun dengan cepat menarik Kris agar lebih menciumnya dalam. Kedua tangan Kris menjebak Sehun sebelum berpindah di pinggang Sehun. Kris mengigit-gigit pelan bibir bawah Sehun, dan Sehun membuka mulutnya. Kris memasukkan lidahnya.

Mereka bertarung lidah, dan tangan Kris mulai mengelus paha Sehun yang terekspos. Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan wajah merah. "S-Selimutnya..." Ia berkata dengan gagap. Kris mengambil selimut dan menaruhnya di atas mereka berdua sebelum kembali melanjutkan aktivitas awal, bercinta dengan Oh Sehun.

**The End**

Author's Note:

Hellaw! Gue kembali dan lo pada kaga sadar. Cukstaw sj k. Anw, gue bikin krishun dan jangan komplen kalo gue potong pas kris mau nganuin sehun like ini fluff, bukan morning sex. So yeah, review lu pada.


End file.
